A Vampiric Birthday
by cottongreentea
Summary: The war between vampires and humans had been finally ended. A birthday surprise is in store for the Prince of Darkness. This is like the show, only supernatural style and a little bit different. One-shot AxC


It's early in the morning as the sun shone brightly through the velvet curtains of one man's room

**Disclaimer:** You know I don't own the show.

**Summary:** The war between vampires and humans had been finally ended. This is like the show, only supernatural style and a little bit different.

**A Vampiric Birthday**

It's early in the morning as the sun shone brightly through the velvet curtains of one man's room. The birds were singing and the sound of laughter from children could be heard.

A blue haired man slowly emerged from beneath his comforters as he yawned and greeted the morning with a sleepy look. He got up, clad in only in his boxers as he sleepily went into his bathroom to wash up. If people and I'm talking both genders, were to see him right now, they'd all be screaming and fainting at his gorgeous hot body.

He finally finished his business and went to get change. He looked himself in the mirror and thought that his clothes would do for today. It was Victorian and dark stylish. A very sexy combo. When he went downstairs, he was greeted by his best friend.

"Hey, Athrun! You look depressing."

"Haha… very funny, Kira. Look at yourself."

"Well, this is the style our kind dress like."

"True that. But unlike you, I have to look nicer."

"Oh… of course, because of my sister, which by the way has a meeting today so…. Because I didn't want you to be lonely, Dearka, Yzak and Shinn would be taking you out for your special day!"

"Oh god! Tell me I'm dreaming!"

Dearka popped out and put an arm around him. "Sorry, but we kid you not! Now let's go!"

"Wait! What about Lacus? Isn't she supposed to be here with you guys?"

"At the meeting with Cagalli about the usual."

"You know what? I don't feel like going out today. I'll stay here and wait for Cagalli."

"No freaking way! It's your birthday you dumbass! And as the Prince of Darkness, we have to celebrate your big day!"

"Stop calling me that and I don't like the sun."

"Oh please! We vampires have evolved and can adapt to the sun now! And you love the sun because it reminds you of Cagalli. I know…I know… the war just ended so we shouldn't be really celebrating, but it ended five months ago, so we think it's time to have fun and party a little."

Yes! The gang are indeed vampires that can walk the day! They had just ended a war with the humans and are in talks of a treaty.

"But-"

"Shut up and let's go! Men! Drag him out!" Everyone grabbed him by the arm and carried a protesting Athrun. And the door closed shut.

When the close was clear, a gang of giggling girls stepped out.

"Finally! I thought he'd never leave! Alright girls! Let's get started!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… _**downtown ORB…**_

It was almost the evening for the men as they were now at a mini café where they all usually hang out together. They were all exhausted, especially Athrun.

Since they left the house, they went from going to an amusement park to a totally Dearka type night club. They also had to countless times chase after Athrun who kept trying to fly away in bat form. Most of the time though, they were running away and hiding from screaming fan girls. It would've been easier if they transformed, but running on foot was so much more fun.

"…sigh… I am stomped."

"No kidding… Hey, Dearka...." Kira sneaked over and whispered, "…you think the girls are done yet?"

"I think they are. I don't know what else to do to distract him. I'm fresh out. If we leave early, she's gonna get really pissed if we arrive and they weren't finish."

"_**Don't bring him back here till we're done! If you do and we're not done, then you are so DEAD! And make sure he doesn't transform to a bat and fly back here either!"**_

They both shivered at the memory of Cagalli's threat. They looked over to Athrun who was preoccupied with his cell phone. He kept flipping it open and shut in which it was annoying Yzak deeply. Shinn was calmly enjoying his tea.

Kira whispered to Dearka, "I think he's already distracted. He doesn't even know that it's already six-forty-five." Dearka looked over and nodded.

"…_sigh… Cagalli didn't call me not once today. Did she forget my birthday?... Heh… well, the war just ended and she's pretty busy. But still… at least a text message or something."_

The gang heard Athrun sigh deeply and they all knew why. Athrun was like an open book to them. But lucky for all of them, it was time for them to head back to the mansion. If the girls aren't ready, then it's just too bad cause they can't distract Athrun any longer and the sight of him being all depressed was bothering them.

Dearka stood up and clapped his hands, "Alright! I think it's time for us to head back to the house. It's been a long **FUN **day and we're all exhausted."

Athrun felt himself being dragged up as he was still being depressed and not noticing anything. Kira and Shinn held him up and dragged him to the back door of the café. Thinking of other things that made him feel weird, he started to squirm.

"Relax, we don't swing that way. If we did, we do it in a whole twisted way. Anyways, enough scaring you, this is our escape route from them," Kira pointed. Athrun looked to where he was pointing and saw a crowd worth of screaming girls. The café manager and staff were holding the door shut as they shouted for them to go.

When they were at the back door, Dearka stopped. "Okay, on my count, we run like hell to the mansion. Got it?" They nodded at him. They slowly opened the door and in three seconds, "GO! RUN! RUN! RUN!" They ran for their lives as the screaming girls ran after them. Some had been waiting for them at the alley.

After what seemed like forever, they finally made it to the mansion's gates where two butlers awaited them. They recognized them and let them through the gate and immediately locked the gates. The group of screaming fan girls had somehow lost them. Some knew they were at the mansion, but knew it was hopeless to even bother sneaking in without being sent to jail for trespassing.

"Whew! We made it!" They all breathed heavily as they were trying to catch their breaths.

Athrun was back to his normal breathing and soon the others too. He smiled at them. "Thanks for today guys. It's been a while since I've had such fun on my birthday. Though today was really insane and embarrassing, I couldn't ask for a better birthday. Thank you."

They smirked at him and Dearka threw an arm over him. "Of course! Why do you think we're here for?! Come on! Let's get inside! It's getting chilly."

They opened the doors and were met with complete darkness. Though they could see in the dark, Athrun felt something uneasy. Then it hit him. Someone infiltrated the mansion and something happened to Cagalli and Lacus!

Athrun put all his alerts up and slowly crept towards the living room. He didn't take notice at all at his snickering friends behind him. He heard a sound of fluttering in the living room and he got ready. And just when he was about to take action, the lights flew open and a big scream deafened his ears.

"SURPRISE!!!!"

"What?!"

Streamers and confetti were everywhere and a banner was held up with flying bats. All his close friends were all there in the living room. Each guest was dressed in a very dark Victorian style clothing with drinks in their hands. There were lighted, carved-out pumpkins, lighted candles replacing the light and many decorations for Halloween. The food was on two long tables and was very festive and delicious. Probably made by Lacus.

Lacus walked towards Athrun and gave him a deep hug. "Happy birthday Athrun!" Athrun returned the hug as he couldn't say a word. He was still shocked from the loud surprise.

Kira slung an arm around him and laughed along with everyone. "Happy birthday buddy!"

Yzak made a smirk at Athrun. "Look, he's so shocked he became a deaf mute." Athrun gave him the eyes as everyone laughed.

Athrun finally gained his speech back as he smiled at all the people in the room. "Thank you so much! It was a definite shock for me. Oh god, after the brutal day I had, this is what I needed. Thank you so very much."

The people in the room knew, by the sound of his voice, that he was still depressed and they knew why. They all began to clear their throat as if a signal for someone. They saw the incoming figure from behind Athrun and they all nodded and held their glass up to her.

Athrun, still totally bummed out, didn't take notice of someone walking behind him. Until he felt a pair of slim arms hugging behind him and someone whispering into his ears. "Happy Birthday Athrun."

Athrun immediately turned his head and was met with the most gorgeous pair of amber eyes that he's ever and only seen. She was dressed very hotly in a long dress. His lips curved into a smile and he hugged her tightly.

"Cagalli…. I'm so glad."

Cagalli smiled at him lovingly and then bonked him on the head. "What you think? I forget your birthday?"

"W…well, you didn't say anything or showed signs so…"

"You're such a baby! And you're the Prince of Darkness? I would never forget your birthday. I pretended that I had a meeting just so the boys could take you out and we girls decorate the house. Just stop acting all depressed. You're making us all feel like we didn't do a good job on the party."

"Cagalli planned all of this for two weeks now. She and the girls made the food too. I know, the Cagalli knows how to cook. It's shocking but surprisingly, she is very good at it. So stop being a party pooper and let's partay!" screamed Dearka.

"Heh… okay. I am truly happy for real though. I couldn't ask for a better birthday. Thank you so much. By the way, you look gorgeous." Cagalli smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek which made him blush like mad.

Everyone in the room clapped at the two and made a toast to them. The party was then underway. Everyone had a great time. They were taking pictures, chatting about, playing games, dancing and running around like children. Some were making out and teasing each other's necks with their fangs. Athrun had been doing that to Cagalli all night and she couldn't stop giggling at him. He also couldn't stop complimenting how beautiful she was in her dress.

There were many games that consisted of Athrun doing embarrassing stuff and same went with his friends, but not as embarrassing as him. Dearka, Yzak and Kira gave him brutal birthday punches and Athrun had to endure them all. Even though it pained him to suffer the blows from really strong vampires, he was happy that they were having fun.

It was time for presents and everyone had given him either something really expensive or something casual and both were just fine with him as the thought is always what counts.

He was waiting for Cagalli's present but she never gave him one. He was feeling depressed about it and she took notice of it. She went to his side and whispered in his ears. "I got something special for you and you're going to have to wait for it."

That caused Athrun to smile and he teased, "Will it require me drinking your blood?"

"I don't know, maybe." Cagalli smiled hotly at him and Athrun couldn't wait for his present. The longer you wait, the better the surprise.

The party went about till midnight and soon, everyone began to retire to their homes. Except for the ones who're staying at the mansion.

The remaining people began to clean up as they told the maids and butlers that it wasn't necessary for them to clean up and told them to retire for the night.

When the clean up was finally done, they all returned to their respective rooms and slept for the night.

Cagalli had lead Athrun to her room that would soon be his and her room as they were engaged. They slept in separate rooms still just so they can experience the last moments of having their own solo bachelor and bachelorette lives before they are to marry.

The door was locked and Cagalli sat on Athrun's lap as he sat on a chair. He cradled her into his arms and hugged her tight against his chest as if he was afraid that she would disappear. Cagalli sensed it and she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "I'll never leave you. So don't be so scared."

Athrun smiled at that, but even so, he held her tightly and Cagalli knew that she can't do anything about it. That's one other thing that she loves about him. He's so possessive and caring for the one's he loves.

"When am I going to get my present?"

Cagalli giggled, "It's right here." She faced him and touched her nose to his. "I'm your present for the night."

Athrun instantly blushed like an overly shameless tomato. Finally, after so long, he gets to be with his one and only. Work had always hogged her away from him and he never gets a chance to just be with her for even a minute. It's sad that even he, the Prince of the Night, can't even have what he wants and loses to work just like that. He was so happy.

Athrun smiled lovingly at her and hugged her tight again. She broke away from the hug and looked deep into his gorgeous emerald eyes. And then, she placed a simple yet passionate kiss upon his lips. She felt him asking for entrance and she let him. She could feel his sharp fangs against her tongue and as does he. It was very euphoric.

She broke away from him and looked at him seductively. "The coffin or the bed?"

Athrun thought about it and he smirked in a sexy manner, "How about both?"

Cagalli lamely shrugged her shoulders as she smirked, "You're the birthday boy. Greedy aren't we?"

Athrun chuckled, "But I never get to spend time with you so I'm getting as much as I can."

"Well… lucky for you, that's going to change."

Athrun was confused, "What?"

"Starting tomorrow, you'll be working with me forever. You'll by my side twenty-four-seven, three hundred sixty-five days a year running a country."

Athrun kissed her deeply and mumbled against her lips, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled against his lips and he did too as they then moved to the coffin, still kissing and not letting go. Athrun closed the lid while his lips were still locked to hers.

Just before he completely closed the lid, he whispered. "This is the best birthday ever," and the lid was finally completely closed, sealing in two happy loving vampires.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you guys all love this one-shot! It just came into my head and I thought, "hey! It's his birthday!" I thought of this fic last week after reading one of my vampire books and watching Vampire Knight. It only took me 2 hours to write this up! Well… Happy Birthday to our dashingly handsome Prince of Darkness!**

**Also, if you all want to get an idea of their clothes, I posted some pictures up from talented artists in my bio info. **

**See ya all in my next fics!**


End file.
